Tien Ch'i (Early Ages)
Overview T'ien Ch'i is an emerging empire. Masters of the Five Elements and Celestial Masters are versatile mages. The nobles partake personally in battles and their chariots form an important part of the army. Sacred Celestial Beings and the sacred Warriors of the Five Elements form the elite core of the armies. Background The Celestial Empire has not yet been founded. The magic of The Way permeates the realm and reclusive mages conjure Celestial Beings to do their bidding. Nobles wage war upon each other for honor and glory. A few chosen warriors and mages dedicate their lives to training in the Way of the Five Elements. The deceased are worshipped and village priests conjure the dead to ask for guidance and aid. It is a time of legends. Units For a more detailed unit description please see page 165 of the manual. Units Human troops, armed with Iron weapons, shields and Footman: '''10 gold, 9/11 resources. Comes in three flavours, all have leather armor and a helmet. The more expensive ones resource wise have a glaive or a spear and a tower shield. The one that costs 9 resources only has a pike. Have map move 2. '''Archer: '''10 Gold, 12 resources. Notable for being armed with a composite bow, one of the longer ranged bows in the early age, with a slightly better precision. '''Noble: '''50 gold, 45 resources. Mounted size 4 trampler. Has map move 3. '''Horseman: '''20 gold, 11 Resources. Mounted. Armed with a light lance for extra damage on charges, and a composite bow for improved range and precision. '''Medium Footman: '''10 gold, 14 resources. Comes either with a spear and a tower shield, or just a glaive. Armored in scale mail and a half helmet. '''Heavy Footman: '''10 gold, 20 resources. Comes either with a spear and a tower shield, or just a glaive. Armored in full scale mail and a half helmet. '''Warrior of the Five Elements: '''26 gold, 6 resources. Sacred. Recruitable from the capital only. Dual wields short swords and has Ambidextrous 3. Has resistance 5 to Fire, Cold, Poison, and Shock. Has Spring Power 50, which means it gains 50% more hit points during the spring, and loses 50% of their hit points in the fall. '''Commanders Tien Chi only gets up to Priest 2, and that's on a slow to recruit and cap only mage. It also gets some magic diversity, with F2A2W3E2N3S2D1, with a slight and rare possibility of F2A4W4E4N4S3D1, but this requires some incredibly lucky randoms. Scout: '''25 Gold, 4 Resources. A basic human scout that most other nations get. Has Stealthy +50, mountain and forest survival. Armed, if you ever need it, with a dagger and short bow. '''Noble Commander: '''110 gold, 45 resources. Mounted size 4 trampler. Has map move 3 and 80 leadership. '''Master of the Dead: '''70 gold, 2 resources. Sacred. Priest 1 with D1. Can lead around 10 troops and 30 undead. '''Master of the Way: '''135 gold, 1 resource. Sacred. Priest 1 with W1 and 100% AWSN. Doesn't need to eat. Can lead around 10 troops and 5 magic beings. '''Master of the Five Elements: '''255 gold, 1 resource. Sacred. Cap Only. Priest 1 with F1A1W1E1N1 with 100% FAWEN. Can lead around 15 troops and 25 magic beings. '''Celestial Master: '''320 gold, 1 resource. Sacred. Cap Only. Slow to recruit. Flying. Priest 2 with F1A1W2S1 and 110% AWS, and 100% FEDN. Can lead around 15 mundane troops and 30 magic ones. Strategy Overview * Capital 1F2W2S1D, +1 astral ritual range. * Human nation * Lots of Sacreds: Wot5e, ancestral spirit access, permanent summons, sacred mages. * Good archery '''National Summons Celestial Servants: '''Conjuration 1. E1S1, costing 3 earth gems. Summons a Celestial Servant. Can be summoned by a lucky celestial master. A Celestial Servant is a Size 5 sacred unit armed with a rake that doesn't need to eat and counts as magic being. Of note, they still do eat if they can, and have a supply malus of -3. '''Heavenly Rivers: '''Conjuration 3. W1S1, costing 12 water gems. Summons 3 Demons of the Heavenly Rivers. Weighing in at size 3, they are armed with a club, are sacred, do not need to eat, and are amphibious. They are magical beings and not demons, so aren't affected by banishment but can't see in the dark. They have Berserker +4. '''Celestial Hounds: '''Conjuration 4. A1S1, costing 5 air gems. Summons 2 Celestial Hounds. These are sacred animal units size 3 with two attacks. They have Resist Shock +15. and a patrol bonus of +10. As well, they have flying and are magic beings. '''Heavenly Fires: '''Conjuration 5. F1S1, costing 10 fire gems. Summons 3 Demons of Heavenly Fires. They are magical beings and like Demons of the Heavenly Rivers, most definitely not demons. They are sacred, can fly, and don't need to eat. As well, they have Fire Power 1, a Heat Aura of 3, can fling an armor piercing flaming wheel, and have resist fire +25. '''Call Celestial Soldiers: '''Conjuration 6. A2S1, costing 15 air gems. Summons 5 Celestial Soldiers, which are sacred magical beings. They don't need to eat, are armed with a glaive, and clad in iron armor. '''Contact Huli Jing: '''Conjuration 6. N2, costing 30 nature gems. Summons a Huli Jing with N3, 50% AWES, 50% AWES, 50% AWES, and 25% AWEN. The Huli Jing is a female spy with forest survival, and can shape shift into a fox with mountain survival that isn't a spy. In both forms, she has stealthy +80. '''National Spells Call Ancestor: '''Conjuration 1. D1. Summons one Ancestral Spirit, which lasts until the end of combat. An Ancrestral Spirit is a Sacred Ethereal Undead with Floating, Poor Amphibian, Resist Poison 25, and Resist Cold 15. '''Wrath of the Ancestors: '''Conjuration 7. D1. Costs 1 Death gem. Summons 20 Ancestral Spirits, with an additional 10 per death level above D1. '''Internal Alchemy: '''Alteration 5. W2S1, costs 10 water gems. Decreases the mage's age by 15, but increases their gives them Insane 5. These effects stack. '''Celestial Chastisement: '''Evocation 5. S3, combat only. Deals 8 armor negating damage + 1 per astral level of caster. Only targets magic beings, and they have to pass a MR Check or have the caster gain control of them. '''Pretender EA Tien Chi gets the Celestial Carp, the Celestial General, and the Bodhisattva of Mercy at a 20 point discount. Strategy Guides links to pages where people can submit their own in-depth guides * EA TC Analysis by LDICesare http://z7.invisionfree.com/Dom3mods/index.php?showtopic=2017 * EA TC Analysis by Josh (insert link to josh's blog) Category:Early Ages